


Better Than Friends

by poisonouswalrus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonouswalrus/pseuds/poisonouswalrus
Summary: Kara kisses Lena at midnight on New Years and Oblivious!Lena still doesn't understand that it means Kara wants them to be more and loves her back. Kara is nervous but determined to find a way to spell it out for Lena more clearly than she thought she just had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkchops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/gifts).



> Secret Santa for tumblr user @anotheronefliesthebus! I hope you enjoy it :)

Thirty minutes until the new year.

 

The TV is on, the screen displaying the New Year’s Eve celebration in Metropolis as everyone waits for the countdown, but nobody is paying attention to it yet. Winn is talking animatedly to Lena about some new advancement in nanotechnology in the living room while Alex and James are standing off to the side, talking about the weapons that could potentially be added to Guardian’s suit, making sure to keep their voices low.

 

J’onn is saying something to Kara, but she can’t focus.

 

Lena speaks with her entire body and it is  _ very  _ distracting. Her hands gesture throughout the air as she starts to talk about the implications of the new technology to modern medicine. Her eyes light up when she starts talking about cures for lymphoma. The corners of her mouth tilt upwards as Winn eagerly agrees and starts to add more medical uses for the new technology. 

 

Kara is in the kitchen, trying to pay attention to what J’onn is saying from across the table, but she can't hear past the thudding of her own heart.

 

J’onn sighs loudly, causing Kara to look at him for the first time in the past ten minutes or so. He raises an eyebrow at her. She feels a faint blush when she remembers that he can read minds.

 

“So...you were saying?” Kara prompts. 

 

“You know Kara,” he starts. “I try not to read minds without permission. I feel it is a breach of privacy. However, you seemed preoccupied and worried. I did not wish to intrude and I apologize.”

 

Her face feels hot. “No, it’s okay. I, uh, I am a bit preoccupied.”

 

J’onn waits patiently for her to continue. She takes a deep breath. “Okay so here’s the thing. Say you meet someone and you become really awesome friends and your heart stops when you see them but it also starts beating really fast and you feel like you ate too much for lunch but in a good way and whenever you touch or hug you feel like you swallowed a bunch of bugs while flying, not that I know personally how that feels or anything, but you’re not sure if this is what a friendship is supposed to feel like because, I mean, yes you’ve had friends, but never friends like this and you think maybe it’s something more, but you don’t want to ruin anything if you’re wrong, but at the same time what if you’re not wrong and by some miracle the feeling goes both ways? What would you do?”

 

A look of both discomfort and care flashes across J’onn’s face. “Lena?” He asks, so quietly that even Kara’s superhearing almost misses it.

 

She feels her heart flutter at the mere mention of the beautiful woman sitting in the next room. She nods. “I think I like her. Like, like her like her.”

 

He appraises her thoughtfully. “Do you intend on doing anything about it?”

 

“I mean, should I? What if she doesn’t feel the same?”

 

J’onn’s eyes soften. “What is your gut telling you?”

 

Kara stares at him blankly. “My gut?”

 

“Kara Zor-El,” he says, still as quiet as when he said Lena’s name. “You have defeated human villains, bad aliens, weird, human robot hybrids, and much more. Each time, when things got hard or when things looked bleak, you trusted your instincts and followed your gut. You overcame every obstacle and you are a better person because of it. In this situation, you just need to listen to the little voice inside of your head that is telling you what to do and where to go. And who to be with.” He reaches for her hand with both of his and gives her reassuring squeeze.

 

She steps around the table and hugs him, taking full advantage of the fact that he is the only one she can hug this hard. “Thank you, J’onn.”

 

He relaxes into the hug and wraps his arms around her. “And if you get hurt, you know that I’ll be here to help.” He takes a step back. “Let’s rejoin the rest of the group.” He smiles at her, then turns and walks towards where Alex and James were now opening two beers together..

 

“Kara!  _ Please  _ tell Lena that Batman can  _ not  _ beat Superman!” Winn exclaims as soon as she steps into the living room.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know, Winn,” she says meaningfully. 

 

Suddenly remembering himself, Winn looks properly apologetic.

 

“Oh come on, Kara. This is all hypothetical, of course. What do you think?” Lena asks, a teasing smile across her lips.

 

Kara adjusts her glasses and looks down. “Oh, uh, I really wouldn’t know.”

 

“Well, come, darling, sit down. Have a glass of wine. We’ll sort this out,” She says, giving Winn a playful glare.

 

Kara sits down next to Lena, their thighs touching. She feels electricity shoot up her body from the point of contact and she idly wonders if maybe Lena has secret electric powers she doesn’t know about.

 

“Oh, well, I mean, there’s really no way to tell, Lena…” Winn says, taking a sip of his drink.

 

Lena refills her wine glass. “Of course, everyone knows that Supergirl can beat both of them.”

 

Winn chokes on his drink. “Really?” He asks, his voice high-pitched.

 

Lena looks at Kara’s. Her green eyes remind her of the forests on a moon her parents took her to visit when she was younger. “I mean, come on,” Lena drawls. “Have you seen her muscles?”

 

Kara takes a shaky breath, breaking eye contact to look at the TV.

 

“Hey! Ten minutes left until the New Year’s! Does anyone know where the champagne is?” She says, changing the topic.

 

“Oh! I do!” Alex calls.

 

“Well, that’s lucky,” Lena says, putting a hand on Kara’s thigh as she takes a sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving Kara’s face. “You know,” She starts. “You, are my very best friend.” There’s a pause as she takes another sip. “Well, Supergirl comes in second, but she’s more of a work best friend, you know?” Another sip. “Is that a thing? A work best friend? Is she technically a work best friend seeing as how we don’t technically work together?”

 

Kara laughs nervously. “ I, uh, I think she would consider you a best friend as well. Like me. As in, I consider you my best friend. More than a best friend, actually.”

 

Lena”s expression turns slightly sour and she pulls away a bit. “Let me guess, as a sister?”

 

“No! Not sisters! Uh, I just, feel really close to you? And you’re like the ultimate best friend? Best friend squared. Like, more than a best friend, but definitely not a sister,” Kara rambles. “Like Winn! He’s my best friend. And Lena, you’re...more…?”

 

“Uh, I think James is calling me,” Winn says, standing and leaving.

 

“More?” Lena prompts. She rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, her hand starting to trace patterns on Kara’s arm.

 

Kara’s heart starts pounding. There’s a beat of silence. Then, as she’s about to say something, Winn yells from across the room, “Three minutes left guys!! I am SO ready for this new year!”

 

Despite herself, Kara smiles. “Shall we?” She asks. 

 

Lena nods, standing up and extends her hand. Kara accepts, pulling herself up. She underestimates how hard Lena was going to pull to help her and ends up inches away from Kara’s face.

 

James walks up to them, holding two empty champagne glasses. “Winn beat Alex at rock, paper, scissors and now gets to pop open the champagne bottle. I would try to stand as far from the cork end of the bottle as possible.” He gives Kara a small, knowing smile as he hands over the glasses.

 

“You know, it’s kind of depressing, really.” Lena says, taking the glass and looking at the TV.

 

Kara looks at her quizzically.  “What’s depressing?”

 

She nods towards the screen, where couples were starting to pair up in preparation for the New Year’s. “I’ve never had a New Year’s kiss before.”

 

Caught off guard, Kara lets out a laugh. “I find that hard to believe.”

 

Lena scoffs, an affronted look on her face, her eyes bright with humor. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“You’re...well, look at you!” Kara gestures at her. “Who wouldn’t want to kiss you at New Year’s?”

 

“One minute!! I’m about to pop this bottle like no bottle’s ever been popped before!” Winn shouts from the kitchen.

 

“Maybe we should head to the balcony,” Kara suggests.

 

“I would love to,” Lena agrees. They set down their glasses and head towards the balcony door.

 

The air outside is surprisingly chilly for National City. When Lena shivers, Kara automatically takes off her sweater and hands it to her. Lena looks both surprised and grateful as she puts it on. They lean against the railing.

 

“You know what’s one of my favorite things about the location of this apartment?” Kara asks. 

 

“The fact that it is equidistant from your three favorite bakeries?” Lena asks with a smile.

 

“Well, besides that!” 

 

Lena laughs. “What is it then?”

 

Kara points towards the city. “I get an amazing view of the fireworks every firework-related holiday.”

 

From inside the apartment, she hears her friends. “5, 4, 3, 2….HAPPY NEW YEARS!” There’s a pop as the champagne is opened.

 

She looks back at Lena and finds her already looking at her. “Happy New Year’s, darling,” Lena says. 

 

An impulsive thought races through Kara’s head and, before she can overthink it, she cups Lena’s face reaching down to kiss her. 

 

Fireworks go off literally and figuratively as soon as their lips touch. Kara can see the lights of the fireworks over National City through her eyelids, but then all her senses tune in to Lena. The way Lena’s arms wrap around her neck, the irregular beating of her heart, the way her lips feel against hers, and the way her body seems to fit in perfectly with Kara’s.

 

All too soon, Lena pulls away. “Thank you,” She says quietly.

 

“For what?” 

 

“For giving me my first New Year’s kiss. It was very nice of you.”

 

“Nice?” Kara repeats.

 

“Yes. That’s what friends are for, right?” Lena steps away. “We should rejoin everyone else and make sure Winn didn’t hurt anyone.” She turns, heading back inside and leaving Kara outside in the cold, fireworks nowhere to be found.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s what friends are for?” Alex asks, astounded. She lifts her coffee mug, taking a small sip. She had decided to spend the night last night when she noticed the way Kara acted after coming back inside with Lena from the balcony.

 

Kara nods, her eyes full of sorrow. “I messed up, Alex! I kissed her, and she doesn’t feel the same way, so she tried to make it less awkward, but it is super awkward now!!! This is a horrible way to start off the new year!” They’re both still in their pajamas, coffee mugs out, a box of donuts on the table. Kara’s coffee and donut sat untouched in front of her.

 

“I can’t believe you finally kissed her, in all honestly,” Alex says, raising an eyebrow at her. “I thought for sure we were all doomed to watch you two pine after each other for at least a couple more months.”

 

“Were my feelings _that_ obvious?” Alex’s eyebrow raises impossibly higher, indicating that, yes, yes, they were. Kara groans.

 

“So, what are you going to do now?” Alex sets down her mug and grabs a donut, licking the chocolate off the side before taking a bite.

 

“What do you mean?” Kara picks at her donut, not meeting Alex’s eyes. “There’s nothing I _can_ do. I guess I can pretend it didn’t happen? Or that it did happen, but it really _was_ just friendly thing to do?”

 

Alex sets down her donut, sighing. “Kara,” she starts. “I have _never_ kissed a friend on the lips on New Year’s just to be friendly. From what you told me, which, side note, I think we need to work on exactly _how much_ information we share, you may have kissed her, but she kissed back. Anybody with eyes can see that you two have it bad for each other.” She crosses her arms, giving her sister an expectant look.  When Kara stays silent, Alex rolls her eyes, exasperated. “If you want to lose your chance, that’s fine. But you know that I’ve always wanted what’s best for you. I want you to be happy. And Lena can be both of those things for you, no matter what her last name is.” She smiles at Kara. “Show her how you feel.”

 

 

Hours later, Kara finds herself walking towards L-Corp with a bag of “healthy” takeout, as Lena had put it. Tofu, salad, and spring rolls. Lena’s usual.

 

Kara could have flown to L-Corp. She could have Ubered or taken a taxi, or even the bus. But she welcomes the fresh air and the time to think. Lately, she has felt as though her life was a series of achieving goals, completing the next task, apprehending the next villain. The only times she remembers slowing down enough to enjoy herself was when she was with Lena. Time slowed enough for her to savor each precious second with her best friend. Kara knows she wouldn’t be able to handle losing Lena, but she isn’t sure she can handle being just friends with her anymore.

 

She arrives L-Corp and is immediately waved through by security personnel. Within a few minutes, she finds herself in front of Lena’s closed office doors, taking deep breaths.

 

“Kara? She’s already waiting for you,” Jess says.

 

She nods tightly, still breathing deeply, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she has planned.

 

“Are you okay, Kara?” Jess asks, gently.

 

Kara turns around to face Jess, her nervousness etched all over her face. Jess smiles softly. “Are you finally going to admit your feelings to each other?”

 

Kara’s face turns into one of both shock and horror. “So it _is_ that obvious,” she mutters.

 

Jess’s smile doesn’t leave her face. “I’ve known Miss Luthor for a long time. I was there when she met Jack. I have seen her at her best and at her worst. Well, I thought I had seen her at her best. But then you came along. I have never seen her act the way she does around you. She is head over expensive heels for you, Kara,” she says.

 

“They are really expensive heels, aren’t they?” Kara says, smiling as well. “But they make her legs look amazing…” She trails off, lost in thought for a few seconds before shaking it off. “Thank you, Jess.” She nods at her. As she opens the door to Lena’s office, she catches Jess whispering a quiet _good luck._

 

“Kara!” Lena says with a smile, immediately standing up, and walking around her desk to greet her. Kara closes the door behind her and hands Lena the bag of food. Lena looks inside and then frowns up at her. “Where’s your dinner, darling?”

 

Kara adjusts her glasses. “I’m not hungry.”

 

Lena’s frown deepens. She sets the food down on her desk. “What’s wrong, Kara?”

 

She says nothing, choosing instead to walk towards the open balcony. Lena trails behind. “Kara, you’re scaring me. You know you can tell me anything.”

 

Kara turns to look at Lena. Her eyes are earnest, searching Kara’s for answers. She listens to Lena’s steady heartbeat to ground herself, to keep her own heart from racing. “Lena, I’m going to tell you something, do something that will change our friendship, for better or for worse. I just need you to trust me for ten more minutes. Is that okay?”

 

Lena’s heartbeat picks up slightly, worried. “I’d trust you with my life, Kara.”

 

Kara nods solemnly, then takes off her glasses, setting them down on the railing. She’s looking at the ground when she asks, “Can I carry you?”

 

“I’m sorry?” Confusion colors Lena’s voice.

 

“Can I carry you?” She asks again.

 

A beat of silence.

 

Then, “Yes.”

 

Still, without making eye contact, Kara puts her arm right under Lena’s shoulder blades and waits for her to raise her legs. “Oh, bridal style carry. Sure. Why not,” Lena deadpans, raising a leg into Kara’s waiting arm. Her other leg follows shortly after.

 

Once Lena is in her arms, Kara looks into her eyes. In this lighting, Lena’s eyes were the color of dark forests, both entrancing and intimidating. Without breaking eye contact, Kara lifts off from the ground, slowly ascending into the night sky. Kara can pinpoint the exact moment Lena realizes they’re starting to fly. Her grip on Kara tightens, her heart starts racing, her breaths become shallow, her eyes widen.

 

“Trust me,” Kara breathes. Lena closes her eyes and buries her face into Kara’s chest, her heart continuing to race.

 

Kara picks up speed, heading northwest. She goes slower than usual, trying not to jostle the terrified woman in her arms. She’s so focused on trying to fly steadily, she doesn’t notice that Lena has opened her eyes. “Wow,” she hears her say.

 

“The city is really beautiful from up here,” Kara says. She looks down, expecting to see Lena look at the ground below them, but instead finds her looking up at Kara admiringly. Kara blushes and continues to fly towards their destination.

 

They eventually reach some hills. Kara chooses the tallest one, floating down gently and setting Lena on the ground. Kara hesitatingly leaves her hands on Lena’s hips when she sees that Lena’s knees are a little shaky. When Lena doesn’t move away, Kara’s hands hold on more confidently. She waits for Lena to speak.

 

Lena looks out at the scenery before them. Thousands of lights from cars and buildings in the city shone up at them while stars shone down. In the distance, they could see water from the bay reflecting the full moon. “Wow,” she says again. She turns back to look at Kara, her hands reaching to the top of Kara’s button up, silently asking for permission. At Kara’s nod, she starts unbuttoning until she reveals Kara’s suit underneath. Lena purses her lips. “This is what you wanted to tell me?” She asks.

 

“Well, kind of. This is what I wanted to show you,” Kara says, trying to gauge her reaction. Lena’s face gives nothing away. She swallows before continuing. “What I wanted to tell you was…I kissed you for a reason. And it wasn’t because that’s what friends do, because I don’t think that friends kiss each other like that during New Year’s just because. I was trying to tell you that last night. I like you, Lena. A lot. Like, more than a friend should like a friend. I want to know everything about you and I want you to know everything about me. I want us to be more than friends and I want to keep kissing you the way I did at midnight. I’m sorry I kept my identity a secret from you. I thought I was doing what was best for you, but now, I realize, you deserve to know, and I want you to know. I trust you with my entire life. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I understand if you feel betrayed because I didn’t tell you about being Supergirl or if you feel awkward because you only see me as a friend. I just don’t want to lie to you anymore about who I am or how I feel.” Kara searches Lena’s eyes.

 

“You’re saying…you like me?” Lena clarifies.

 

“Yes,” Kara bites her lip nervously.

 

A slow smile spreads across Lena’s face. “I like you too.” She reaches up, softly pressing her lips to Kara’s. When she pulls away, she says, “I had my suspicions about you being Supergirl. I was just waiting for you to tell me.”

 

“How?!” Kara asks, a smile on her face after being kissed by the girl of her dreams. She holds Lena tighter. Lena fits against her body perfectly.

 

“You’re not very subtle, love.” She wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. Her face gets closer as she reaches up on her toes. “I think I need just a bit more clarification on what you mean by being ‘more than friends’,” She teases.

 

Kara picks Lena up again, although this time Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist. “Well, Miss Luthor, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

 

“How can I say no to Supergirl?” Lena jokes, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend. “One last thing,” she says, pulling away again.

 

“Hm?”

 

“As much as I love seeing your hair windblown, being held in your arms, and seeing the small pout you get when you concentrate on flying, and even though I know flying is the safest way to travel, especially if you’re flying with Supergirl, is there any other way we can get back to the city that _isn’t_ flying?”


End file.
